


Chick-Fil-A Wants Me Dead

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [18]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn and Sunshine love each other, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Newsies at Pride, Race and Crutchie are gay, Smalls and Romeo are pan, Spot and Jack are bi, Trans Boy!Blink, Trans Girl!Mush, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Some of the Newsies go to Pride.





	Chick-Fil-A Wants Me Dead

“Race, c’mon!” spot called. “Let’s go! I wanna get there soon so we can spend as much time there as possible!”

“Almost ready, Spottie!” Race called back through the bathroom door. A moment later, he came out of the bathroom, and spot nearly choked. Race was wearing a pair of bright pink booty shorts that said “Chick-Fil-A wants me dead” across the ass, paired with a crop top that said “the church has been trying to hunt me down for 206 years and 67 days. They have yet to find me.” He paired these with black fishnet tights, tall rainbow heels, and rainbow eyeshadow. Spot, on the other hand, was just wearing a black tank top that said “I’m bi, fight me.” as well as jeans and bi galaxy converse. Bi flags were painted on his cheeks, and Brooklyn was in a mesh backpack on his back, a little lesbian flag bandana around her neck. Race leaned down to press a kiss to Spot’s lips. 

“Ready to go, hot stuff?” he asked, smirking. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Racer,” Spot complained. “Should be illegal to look that hot.”

“Maybe it should be, but it ain’t,” Race replied. “C’mon, Spottie. You were the one who was all pumped an’ ready to go.”

“Yeah, let’s go. Take the cat.” Spot handed the backpack containing Brooklyn to Race, who cradled it in his arms, smiling as Brooklyn chirped at him. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Pride fest, but it took an infuriating amount of time to find a parking space. They finally met up with the rest of their friends. Smalls and Romeo were looking with wonder at all of the pride flags and queer folks surrounding them. They both had pan pride flags, which Spot suspected were Jack’s work, on their cheeks, and they were both wearing pan pride flags as capes. This was their first Pride, and they were both incredibly excited. Blink wore a trans pride flag as a cape, while Mush wore a trans pride dress. Mush had eyeshadow in her flag colors, just like Race did, while Blink had trans flags painted on his cheeks. Crutchie had painted his crutch rainbow in honor of the occasion, and he wore a rainbow ombre t-shirt and jeans. Jack wore a bi galaxy t-shirt, black jeans, and bi flags on his cheeks. Their cat, sunshine, was in a baby björn on his chest, a lesbian flag bandana around her neck as well. She beeped happily as she saw Brooklyn, and Brooklyn put her paws up on the wall of the backpack and beeped back at her.

“Ready to go?” Crutchie asked. “Love your outfit, by the way, Race!”

“Thanks, Crutch!” Race replied. “Let’s do it!”


End file.
